lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 8: Legacy
On May 22nd, 2018, Shannon Messenger announced that there will be an 8th book in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series! It is scheduled to be released on November 5th of 2019 in the US and Canada, in English. She also confirmed a Book 9, to be released in 2020 and, if the story should require it, a tenth for the following year. The title was chosen on January 17th, 2019 and announced on January 31st, 2019. Synopsis Illusions shatter—and Sophie and her friends face impossible choices—in this astonishing eighth book in the ''New York Times ''and ''USA TODAY ''bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series Sophie Foster wants answers. But after a lifetime of lies, sometimes the truth is the most dangerous discovery. Even the smallest secret comes with terrifying new responsibilities. And Sophie’s not the only one with blank spots in her past, or mysteries surrounding her family. She and her friends are part of something much bigger than they imagined—and their roles have already been chosen for them. Every clue drags them deeper into the conspiracy. Every memory forces them to question everything—especially one another. And the harder they fight, the more the lines blur between friend and enemy. Rejected Titles This is a list of some of the top rejected titles and why they were rejected. They were released on Shannon Messenger's Instagram on January 28-30. * Jan. 28: Inception Reason: There's a very famous movie by the same name, so Shannon Messenger and her editor thought that would be too confusing to have it called the same name. * Jan. 29: Deadlock Reason: '''She was worried readers would see the word "dead" and assume someone dies in the book. Shannon Messenger won’t say whether or not someone dies, but she didn’t want anyone to assume that they did. * '''Jan. 30: Rematch Reason: Shannon Messenger didn't think it felt right, and thought it wasn't exciting enough to do justice to the plot. Also, the book is about more than just matchmaking. Cover The official cover has not been released yet. It will likely be released within the coming months before summer. From the title image, it can be assumed that this volume will carry a similar color scheme with hues of blue, orange, and pink. What we know * Iggy will be ice blue with crimped fur. Fan Theories Title Theories * I think we'll finally find out the truth about everyone in the Black Swan and what Sophie's legacy is. Sophie Elizabeth Foster * The title "Legacy" might have been chosen because it has been hinted about how Tam will be filling in Keefe's spot in the "Legacy" thing. - Goofygirl323 * It could be hinting toward more information about the "Vacker legacy." - Cress (MagicDaydreamer) * It could be hinting at Lady Gisela's "Legacy" for Keefe. - MoonCakes64 * I think it might give us more information on why Alvar joined the Neverseen. I also think that it will finally tell us what Sophie's legacy in the Elvin world is. She might also give us answers about who Sophie's parents are. -76.183.185.203 * I think it's hinting to either Keefe or Fitz's "(Vacker)" Legacy because, after Councillor Terik Descryed Keefe, Keefe said "I bet Sophie's badness level was off the charts," and he said, "not as much as yours." - thebluehydrokinetic * I think it's because Tam is trying to fill in for Keefe's legacy, but I think he's going to fail because, in book 6, Lady Gisela said that she needed an Empath to run Nightfall. -76.183.185.203 * What if they all have legacies? That would maybe make sense. I mean, Keefe, Fitz, and Sophie already have legacies. -216.152.176.170 * It could it be hinting that Sophie finds her biological parents and that she learns more. -2601:2C0:8600:2814:5BC:DCC6:1398:5852 * I think that story will be about Keefe's legacy, the Vacker legacy, and pretty much all the characters wondering/deciding/finding out what their legacies will be. -Anonymous (174.48.105.119) * I think it is hinting that Sophie learns who her biological parents are, and then she learns she has a large legacy to live up to. -Anonymous (184.166.251.172) * I think it might be hinting that we discover the Vacker, Moonlark, or Keefe's legacy. -Sophie Foster, Ability Extraordinaire * Probably what it's hinting at is that Lady Gisela is going to force Keefe to live up his Legacy—and if he doesn't, Tam will take his place. - -kotlc-sea-otter- * I think it might have something to do with Keefe because they're always talking about his legacy and how Lady Gisela's plan will finally work, and he will fulfill her legacy. -2601:643:8400:73:E175:E192:612C:3BD2 * I'm pretty much 100% sure that it has to do with Keefe and his legacy; after all, that's the one that seems the most important. Or maybe Sophie finds her biological parents and discovers this big legacy (not trying to copy Anonymous up there, but I was already thinking that.) - Anonymous user * It's soooooooo gonna be about Keefe's legacy, and we're FINALLY going to find out the whole, "Vacker Legacy" mystery. BOOK!!! COME OUT ALREADY!!!!!!! -yumspaghettiyum * I think the Vacker, Keefe's and Sophie's legacy connected and the connection/ties will be reviled -Anonymous Synopsis Theories * I think Tam will join the Neverseen but will not tell Sophie and the others, then betray them at the last minute * Since the synopsis is focused on memories and past, Keefe may get some memories back. - TheSavageCabbageKing * Maybe what it means by the lines blurring between friend and enemy is that they form an alliance with Fintan. -64.126.36.69 * Maybe Tam will really join the Neverseen for good. -95.104.109.139 * Maybe they are hinting about who Sophie's biological parents are. - Echlinlee * i'm thinking that sometime in the book Sophie will find out info needed to make a match, and she will find out her matches...the info might be her parents which would explain her legacy....also, going back to the first book...why was it called keeper of the lost cities? maybe it's her legacy to protect the lost cities? -JustForPandas * Because of the title "Legacy," I think Keefe, the Vackers, Sophie, and many other characters will talk about/discover/look/think about their legacies. I think the rejected title, "Inception" means that Sophie will find out more about her inception, and who her gene parents are. I think that the title Deadlock will mean that someone will die, or maybe there is a plant or something called Deadlock so no one actually dies. And the Rematch title makes me believe that Sophie will make her final decisions about the matchmaking, maybe kiss Fitz, and a bunch of other lovey-dovey stuff will happen. -Anonymous (174.48.105.119) * I think that something will happen with Keefe, and that it will divide Sophie and him. His legacy is very intertwined with the Neverseen. I definitely think that Keefe will get back some memories and think they will turn people against him. -2601:240:C400:DAE2:11B6:B48B:F8DF:B150 Cover Theories * I think the cover may be a darker blue/purple, like the thing that she revealed the official title on, with hints of pink and orange. - Hippers600 * I think Keefe, Sophie, and Fitz will be on the cover, because both Keefe and Fitz are wrapped up into legacies that they didn't know about before, and Sophie because, well, she's the main character. -Gildie-Everblaze * I think Marella will be on the cover because she's being trained by Fintan. She could be wearing a Neverseen cloak. And Shannon could leave us wondering, "who is the pyrokinetic on the cover?" -Berlynn * I think that a member of the Neverseen will be on the cover and, maybe, there will be a picture of Sophie, Keefe, and Fitz. -216.186.48.35 * I think that Keefe, Sophie, and Biana or Fitz will be on the cover because they are the ones with mentioned legacies. - Literarylove44 * Everyone keeps saying that Dex will be on the cover. - Sophie Foster, Ability Extraordinaire * I have this feeling that it's gonna be a Vacker. -207.223.125.74 * I think Tam, Sophie, and Marella will be on the cover. - Anonymous (2600:1702:7A0:C440:983A:EB41:B311:2CC3) * What if a BODYGUARD is on the cover!?!?!? - Berlynn * Berlynn is right, a bodyguard would be cool to see, since they haven't been on any other covers. I think Keefe, Fitz and Sophie will be on the cover, because of the whole couple thing with Sophie and Fitz and Legacy seems to be hinting towards Keefe. (Also, because Sophie's on every cover, since she's the MC.) - Anonymous user Other Theories Secrets * I'm kinda surprised this hasn't been revealed yet, but I think Blur is Jensi's brother, and I think that may be revealed in Flashback. - Gildie-Everblaze * I think that Elwin is Sophie's genetic father. And as for her genetic mother, I think it will be either Oralie or Lady Gisela -174.48.105.119 * I think that Oralie is Sophie's mom. ~Allie the Hydrokinetic Polygot (172.222.145.255) * I have a feeling that Alden might be Sophie's genetic dad. That would explain why he knew about Sophie before she came to the Lost cities, why he knows about the Black Swan, and why he and Quilin lost their connection after Prentice's memory break (Alden didn't want to break his mind, but had to, so the secret came to the top of Alden's mind, and Quilin sensed it and they lost their connection). They are also both Telepaths, and Alden has been so kind to Sophie. Also, I think his office is off-limits for searching because he has his Black Swan things in there. - Lucat (69.202.141.252) * I think Sophie will find out about her parents, and she will also develop a new ability. - Anonymous (2600:1702:7A0:C440:983A:EB41:B311:2CC3) * I think Tinker is Lady Iskra. - Cricket * Pretty sure that Sophie's genetic parents are either Quinlin, Councillor Bronte, Elwin, or Oralie. -70.49.106.135 * Mr. Forkle is revealed to be Kenric. * Sophie will recover her final memory -205.222.3.147 * Oralie is probably most definitely Sophie's mother-she's so caring towards Sophie, and both have blonde hair and open hearts. Throughout many of the books, Oralie blushes a lot, especially around Kenric, when he was still alive ;(. Sophie, as you all know, is famous for her blush, and it's one of Keefe's favorite games. I have a couple of theories as to who Sophie's father is, but I'm hoping for Alden (I'm on Team Foster-Keefe, so if Alden is Sophie's father, Fitz and Sophie can't date). (Sorry Fitz Fans!) * I think Sophie's parents are Gisela and Councillor Bronte, cuz who else is is and Inflictor? - Anonymous Ships * Sophie and Fitz will be together! -Suspira (208.104.46.39) * I have a feeling that Sophie and Fitz will still go out with each other and that people will think that they are a bad match. -216.186.48.35! * I think that Sokeefe could happen (Yay!)! I have a feeling Fitz will blame Sophie for letting Alvar get away, or some other ridiculous thing, being the unstable, bratty, temper mental person that he is. They will then break up, even though they were never actually together, and Keefe will help Sophie get through it, and eventually they'll get married, defeat the Neverseen, and live Happily Ever After!! He did not blame her when alvar got away read the books! sofitz forever The Neverseen * Fintan could be trying to recruit Marella. The Neverseen could tell her "we can help your mom!" -Berlynn * When Tam has to join the Neverseen, the Neverseen need to trust him so Lady Gisela clonks him in the head. WELL, I think Tam will NEVER EVER really join the Neverseen because he loves Linh too much. But because of that, he'll have to make hard decisions because since they used Umber to threaten Sophie into giving them what she wants, Tam might have to hurt someone! -173.73.98.128 * By the end of the book, Lady Gisela will meet her demise. -66.241.66.51 Other Category:Books